Another Empty Bottle
by AnimeWhoLockDiaries
Summary: Songfic! Oneshot. The story of how Hyuuga Hinata came to life after death.


**Hey guys! So I thought of this while writing the fifth chapter of my Fairy Tail fanfic, Broken Hearts. Hope you like it because I was pretty proud of the idea when I came up with it. I really like it actually now that I have written it and I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**Bold is the song lyrics.**

**Song: Another Empty Bottle - Katy McAllister**

* * *

><p><strong>Mama was a bit naive.<strong>

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of her mothers grave clutching the white lilys she had bought at Ino's flower shop an hour previous. Hot tears were streaming down her face, hey eyes puffy and red and her cheeks stinging from the bitter cold. She was so... so naive. it was clear father was angry. So, so clear. Yet she ignored it. Pretended he wasn't as mad as he actually was and carried on walking...

**And her Daddy was a blinded thief  
><strong>**He went and stole away what was left  
><strong>**Of the remains of a family**

Her father was a man who had no heart. No soul. No feelings... Even if he did they were very rarely shown. The last time he smiled was at his wedding day. Though Hinata wasn't there for that day she had been told it was magical. Though after their 5th anniversary, when Hinata was 4, things started to go down hill. He started drinking. Smoking. Lying. He stole away the moments that could have been, and what have been...

**She'd hide away behind a door **  
><strong>She kept locked<strong>  
><strong>But the walls weren't thick enough to <strong>  
><strong>Block out, angry noises of the voices <strong>  
><strong>That once soothed her to sleep<strong>

3 years. 3 years of constant shouting. Hinata was used to it now. Though she still cried. Cried herself to sleep every night. Waiting for her parents to stop screaming at each other. Whenever her parents came in she would hide under the covers of her bed and pretend she was sleeping, they would leave and spend another 30 minutes shouting before stopping as it was to late at night to continue. The voices that once calmed her, made her feel so helpless, so worthless, and so alone.

**And she lies, tonight **  
><strong>Underneath a caving roof<strong>  
><strong>And she cries, tonight <strong>  
><strong>Wondering what she can do<strong>

Her father eventually left after 7 years of arguing with his wife, and the mother of his eldest child. He took the youngest, Hanabi, with him. They flew right round the world to England. Hanabi didn't mind. In fact, she had to idea and no recollection of what was happening around her. How lucky she was to not understand the disadvantages of relationships. So, so lucky... Hinata learned. She learned so much, to much. After her mothers death nothing was ever the same. She couldn't contact her father. No body would take her in... Who would ever want to take her in. So she hid, in a dilapidated cottage just on the outskirts of the town. Nobody went there, it was supposedly haunted. Hinata knew it was nonsense. Ghosts don't exist, only in dreams and stories. She wondered what she could do now, she would have to leave at some point... If only her father could see her now, he hated the weakness in her. The crying, the stuttering, the finger poking. He hated it. He hated her.

**And she tries, tonight **  
><strong>Remembering who she once knew<strong>  
><strong>But they've died, inside<strong>  
><strong>Another empty bottle takes a life<strong>

Hinata sat there, on her bed imagining her parents sitting with her. Telling her stories and through her tears she could see them. Sitting on a rocking chair with a book and a thick blanket. But that was never how it worked out in the end. They turned to drinking. 'Drinking always helps' she had been told. Though she never believed it, how could she believe it? Everything that had happened to her happened because of the damn drinking...

**This world can be so cruel**  
><strong>She lives her life as a broken tool<strong>  
><strong>And she believes she's unable to fix <strong>  
><strong>This broken machine, and what's the use <strong>  
><strong>To throw yourself at love<strong>

The world was so cruel. Putting a simple girl, who only wanted a simple life in the hands of a god who gave her the wrong destiny. Only 11 and broken... That was her motto. Nothing could fix her. Nothing could heal the broken heart, broken soul... No amount of love or pity or empathy could fix this mess that was Hyuuga Hinatas life.

**If in the end it never seems enough**  
><strong>To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams<strong>  
><strong>She watched her father live in regret<strong>  
><strong>Heard her mother cry in an empty bed<strong>  
><strong>And she swears <strong>  
><strong>This is the best life gets<strong>

Her nightmares were plagued with memories. Bad, horrible memories. Her father throwing plates all over the kitchen in a fit of rage. Her mother in the corner of their bedroom crying. Feeling like she was worthless or had done wrong. Hinata could help. Hinata always helped. She always managed to make her mother feel better. Though she could never erase the fear that lay deeply embedded in her mothers clear, pupil-less white eyes. She was to afraid to comfort her father. In a constant state of fear that he might throw something at her, or hurt her in a way she could never imagine. He was like that when he was drinking. Though Hinata could never understand why. It was just a drink right? A simple drink could never make someone act differently.

**And she lies, tonight **  
><strong>Underneath a caving roof<strong>  
><strong>And she cries, tonight <strong>  
><strong>Wondering what she could do<strong>

That's what she thought as a child. That a simple drink could never hurt you. But those drinks...they were the tears of Satan. They took her mother from her and for that, Hinata would never forgive. She had seen what they did first hand in the town. Men running around after girls shouting assault at them and touching them, smiling and laughing when they screamed. Hinata didn't like that. She tried to stop it one time, but was kicked in the stomach into a wall. She had learnt another lesson then. Don't interfere with drunken men, no matter how sorry you feel for their victim...

**And she tries, tonight **  
><strong>But she's out of memories <strong>  
><strong>That she once knew<strong>  
><strong>And she dies, inside<strong>  
><strong>Another empty bottle takes a life<strong>

She had just turned 17 today... That didn't mean she felt any differently though. Nor did she forget anything like she had hoped to. If anything, she remembered it more vividly... Almost as if she was there again. Walking around her childhood house at the time of an argument between her parents. Bottles littered the floor, stains from the hungover mornings and bits of china and glass littered the floor. It wasn't a child safe home. In fact, Hinata was surprised the neighbours hadn't called social services on her parents... Not that she would have minded. As much as she loved her mum, she couldn't cope. It was so clear that she couldn't cope.

**And every little bit, every little bit **  
><strong>Of her wants to see that light<strong>  
><strong>But every single night <strong>  
><strong>Another little bit of her dies inside<strong>

Thinking back, Hinata couldn't think of a single happy memory with her family, or at all for that matter. She never went to school, luckily she learnt the basics from a very early home tutor. She could read and write but that was about it. She never made any friends, for 17 years all Hyuuga Hinata had felt, was scared and alone. Never happy, or love. Not that she knew what that felt like, but she guessed it was something like what she felt for her mother. She longed to see the 'light at the end of the tunnel' as people had said to her. She never actually knew what it meant but figured it had something to do with finding happiness or love after darkness. Now she really needed some of that.

**She's trapped in her mind**  
><strong>She feels more alive<strong>  
><strong>She feels more alive <strong>  
><strong>In her own dreams<strong>  
><strong>And she's wondering<strong>  
><strong>What's beyond the sky<strong>

By 19 Hinata had deemed herself crazy. She was constantly stuck in dreams and never taking notice of reality. Always imagining shapes or figures in the darkness that were never really there. She looked up at the clouds and saw shape after shape. When awake she felt dead. Like she didn't belong where she was. It was then one day she made a decision. She had seen what her mother did and it couldn't be that hard right? Besides, if she felt more alive in her dreams... why not stay in dreams for eternity.

**Could she see the light **  
><strong>If she falls asleep<strong>  
><strong>Cause she feels more alive <strong>  
><strong>In her own dreams<strong>

She decided she might be able to find the light that way. The one everybody was talking about, the one at the end of the tunnel. She had stolen all she needed. It wasn't much, just a few bottles. It was enough she decided, to make her go crazy enough to go after what she needed. Life.

**So tonight, she lies**  
><strong>Lifted up through her own roof<strong>  
><strong>Dried eyes, tonight<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing more <strong>  
><strong>That she could do<strong>  
><strong>And they cry, tonight<strong>  
><strong>A daughter that they hardly knew<strong>  
><strong>And she's lost, in time<strong>  
><strong>Another empty bottle takes a life...<strong>


End file.
